Conventionally, as one of the molding machines of this type, there is the following apparatus, comprising:
a first station, which is disposed above a base, for compressing foundry sand in a molding space by squeezing the sand in a horizontal direction,
a second station, which is disposed near a lower surface of the base, for matching an upper mold with a lower mold in a perpendicular direction against the lower surface of the base and for removing flasks,
wherein two sets of the upper and the lower flask are alternately reciprocated between the first and the second station, and wherein an upper and a lower mold that match each other and that have no flask are molded.
However, the conventional molding machine for molding an upper and a lower mold having no flask has problems to be solved, such as it is not efficient enough, it is necessary to improve the quality of the mold and the procedure for replacing the match plate, or the molding machine should be smaller.                Patent document 1: Examined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-16736        